Dear Doctor
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: On dit qu'écrire soulage l'esprit. Le Maître avait souvent trouvé cette idée ridicule. Et pourtant, il était là. Assis devant ces mots qu'il couchait, sans pouvoir vraiment s'arrêter. Des lettres, toujours des lettres, adressées à une seule et même personne. Des lettres qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'envoyer.


**Dear Doctor**

Cher Docteur,

C'est la Guerre. Tu le sais, ça ? Tout brûle, tout part en fumée, tous hurlent et crient et meurent. Tu me connais, c'est le genre de choses qui aurait plutôt tendance à me plaire. Ce n'est pas le cas. Même pour moi, ça fait trop. J'ai l'impression de disparaître dans un cauchemar sans fond. Dire qu'il y a peu, j'étais mort et en paix.

C'est ma famille, c'est ta famille, qu'ils font brûler, Docteur. Tu le sais ? Je ne crois pas, que tu le saches. Ton nom, c'est une légende stupide qui passe parmi mes soldats. Ils pensent que tu les sauveras tous. Ils disent que tu seras leur sauveur. Tu le sais, ça ?

Je ne leur dis pas, bien sûr. Que tu es un lâche. Parce que c'est ce que tu es. C'est la Guerre, tout le monde meurt, et toi, tu te caches. C'est facile d'être un sauveur quand on n'agonise pas dans la boue, dans le sang des enfants de notre peuple. Parce que c'est ce qui se passe, ici, dans la vraie vie, pendant que tu fuis, encore, toujours, lâche que tu es. C'est notre peuple qui meurt, et toi, tu n'es pas là.

Alors, laisses moi te le dire, Docteur. Dans cette lettre que tu ne liras jamais, parce que moi aussi, je suis lâche, et que je n'oserais jamais te l'envoyer. Laisse-moi te le dire.

Je voudrais que tu sois là. J'ai besoin de toi. Malgré les différents qui nous ont séparés, dernièrement, j'ai toujours besoin de toi. J'aurais toujours besoin de toi. Et je te hais, bien sûr. Je te hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Mais cette lettre ne partira jamais, alors, je peux être honnête avec moi-même. Juste une fois. Je te hais, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour respirer, pour vivre. Tu le sais, ça ?

Avec toute cette fumée et cette destruction, c'est dur de respirer et de vivre. Hier, il y a l'un de nos amis d'enfance qui est mort, dans mes bras. Je dis ami, mais, vraiment, pour moi, c'était plus une connaissance. Il n'était pas aussi important que toi.

Ils disent que tu as volé le Moment, Docteur. J'ai entendu le Grand Conseil en parler, quand ils m'ont convoqué. Pour une nouvelle mission suicide. C'est la seule chose qu'ils me donnent à faire. Je m'en moque, de la mission suicide. Je m'en sors toujours. Me battre avec toi, ça aiguise mes réflexes.

J'ai moins peur de la mission suicide que de toi, Docteur. Parce que tu as le Moment. Pourquoi tu as pris le Moment ? Tu es quelqu'un de bien, non ? Tu n'as pas la même noirceur que moi. Jamais tu ne l'activerais. Pas lorsque tu sais que ça nous tuerait tous. Pas quand il y a des enfants. Pas quand tu pourrais me tuer, moi aussi. Pas vrai ? Si ? Non ?

La vérité, Docteur, c'est que je suis terrifié. La guerre, je l'ai toujours faite au rythme de quatre coups. C'est ce qui faisait de moi un terrible guerrier. Celle-ci, elle ne se laisse pas marquer par les tambours. Les tambours sont trop lents. Je suis trop lent. Cette guerre va me tuer, Docteur, si toi, tu ne le fais pas avant.

J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de croire aux rumeurs, j'ai besoin de croire que tu es un sauveur. Tu l'as été pour moi, il y a des années, quand tu es venu avec cette boîte bleue. Seulement, nous ne sommes plus des gosses. Tu n'es plus le gamin qui se contentait d'admirer les étoiles. Tu prétends que c'est moi qui aie changé, qui suit devenu monstrueux, et je t'ai cru, et je m'en suis repu. Mais, Docteur, qui de nous deux détient le Moment ? Qui de nous deux est sur le point de commettre l'irréparable ?

Je voudrais croire aux rumeurs, Docteur. Mais moi, je te connais. Je sais que tu n'es pas un sauveur.

Je sais que tu es un lâche, que tu es un fuyard, et que tu as autant de noirceur en toi que j'en ai en moi. C'est pour cela, je crois, mon très vieil ami, que nous nous sommes si bien entendus. Avant que tu te mentes à toi-même.

Arriveras-tu encore à te mentir, quand tu auras actionné le Moment ? Je serais curieux de le voir. Dieu que tu seras, perché au-dessus de ces deux anciennes civilisations que tu auras brûlées et assassinées. Je paris que tu seras sublime, sur ton tas de cadavre. Je paris que j'aurais pu t'admirer pour ça, t'applaudir, même. J'aurais applaudi quatre fois, et tu aurais su. Que nous sommes pareils. Je ne t'aurai pas pardonné la destruction de Gallifrey, Docteur, mais je t'aurais admiré pour ce que tu es. Le Destructeur des Mondes.

Seulement, je ne pourrais pas, t'applaudir. Parce que tu m'auras tué aussi. Tu le sais, ça ? Bien sûr que tu le sais. Je sais que tu le sais. En un sens, je suis curieux.

Si tu actionnes le Moment, je saurais, tu sais. Je saurais, parce que tu sauras aussi que tu seras en train de me tuer aussi, et que tu t'en moquais. Que je n'avais pas assez d'importance pour toi. Pas assez pour que tu viennes me chercher avant, dans ta boîte bleue. Ou que je ne l'aurais plus, cette importance. Parce que je me serais trop éloigné de l'idée que tu te faisais de moi.

C'est la Guerre, Docteur. Gallifrey est en feu. Et toi, tu n'es pas là.

Entièrement et toujours à toi,

Maître.

OoOooOooOoo

Cher Docteur,

Vous n'existez pas. Mais je suis un vieil homme, vous voyez. Et je ne cesse de rêver de vous.

Oh, des rêves merveilleux, si vous saviez. Des rêves à propos d'étoiles lointaines, de planètes luxuriantes, de peuple divers. Un univers riche de couleurs et d'avenir, là où le nôtre, je le crains, touche à sa fin.

Mais ce sont aussi des rêves terribles, parfois. Qui me tiennent éveillé la nuit et hantent mes jours. Des planètes qui brûlent, Docteur, des cris, et ces tambours…

Et vous êtes toujours là, Docteur. Vous n'avez jamais le même visage et la même voix, mais vous êtes là. Pas toujours physiquement, mais votre voix m'accompagne. Même au travers des cauchemars. Et, souvent, j'éprouve le besoin de vous écrire.

Je le fais aujourd'hui, vous voyez. J'ai l'étrange sensation de l'avoir fait, très souvent, auparavant. Les rêves, Docteur, où vous apparaissez, ils m'ont inspiré. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai eu l'idée de commencer à construire cette fusée. J'ai bien peur de ne jamais pouvoir la finir, néanmoins mais l'espoir aura été beau tant qu'il aura duré.

Je rêve, parfois, que vous êtes là. Que vous arrivez, dans votre étrange boîte bleue, et que vous m'en ouvrez la porte pour partir vers ses contrées magnifiques que je vois en rêve. Je rêve que nous sommes enfants et que nous courons ensemble au milieu d'herbe rouge qui nous fouette les genoux. Je rêve que le ciel est orange, et que votre rire est beau. Je rêve aussi que la ville est en flamme et que votre regard est terrible. Je rêve que je vous aime et je rêve que je vous hais. Je rêve que je vous tiens contre moi et je rêve que je vous tue.

Ce ne sont que des rêves, et vous n'existez pas, et je ne suis qu'un vieil homme. Il faut me pardonner ces pensées privées de sens. Il y a simplement des jours où j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, à ma vie. Et ce quelque chose, il semblerait que ce soit vous.

Bien à vous,

Professeur Yana

OoOooOooOoo

Cher Docteur,

Je t'emmerde. Oh, je sais, c'est un début de lettre très abrasif. Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas prendre de pincette. Je t'ai laissé, au fin fond de l'univers, et je sais que tu reviendras. Parce que c'est ce que tu es. Un chewing-gum trop mâché qui s'est glué à la semelle de ma chaussure et qui me retient résolument en arrière en me collant aux basques.

Alors, oui, je t'emmerde. L'hypocrisie et l'arrogance qui sont les tiennes. Me souriant, à moi, jouant les héros, face à moi, alors que je n'avais aucune foutue idée de qui tu étais vraiment. Tu as vraiment réussi à te mentir, pas vrai ? Oh, comme tu prétends que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, avant que je ne te laisse dans ta merde ? Ah, oui. Nous sommes les derniers. Laisse-moi entrer.

Alors, tu l'as bien fait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as utilisé le Moment ? Bien sûr que tu l'as fait. Evidemment que tu l'as fait. Tu les as tous tués, et tu m'aurais tué aussi si je n'avais pas eu la bonne idée de partir avant. Et tu serais venu face à ce type, Yana, et tu l'aurais regardé dans les yeux, et tu lui aurais fait ton numéro de grand héros mélancolique et triste, et il t'aurait cru comme moi je t'ai cru.

Je t'emmerde, Docteur. Je te hais, je t'exècre. Essaye seulement de repointer ton nez par ici. Je te réduirais en pièce, Docteur, à l'instant où je mettrais la main sur toi. Sale lâche, sale traître. Je te ferai crever et ramper à mes pieds. Je te cracherai au visage, je te giflerai, je te frapperai et te rouerai de coups jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus qu'une poupée désarticulée au sol. Et je te laisserai là, je t'oublierai, et je mettrai à feu et à sang ce monde que tu sembles tant aimer. Plus que Gallifrey, plus que moi.

Je vais lui foutre le feu, à ce monde. Tu vas voir, Docteur. Et peut-être même que je te laisserai en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que tu ressentes, toi aussi, la douleur. Que tu entendes les cris et que tu vois la boue sanglante. Et je te tuerai, quand tout espoir en toi aura été éteint. Je te tuerai, je le jure que je le ferai.

Est-ce que tu as une idée d'à quel point ça fait mal, Docteur ? De savoir que tu as fait ça. C'est pour ça que je te hais tant. Cette haine, elle ne se contrôle pas. Vois les mots que je t'écris. Tu ne les recevras pas, de toute façon, mais vois. Tu m'as fait mal, Docteur, et maintenant j'ai l'impression que tu m'as vraiment laissé crever. Je te hais, je t'exècre, mais j'ai toujours besoin de toi. Je sais que lorsque je t'aurai tué, je pleurerai ton cadavre. Et je le regretterai.

Tu m'as trahi, bien plus que je n'ai jamais pu te trahir. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je ferais de mon mieux pour rattraper l'écart.

Tu vois, Docteur, malgré tout ce qui nous opposait, je croyais vraiment que nous étions encore quelque chose. Tu disais que tu me pardonnais, à chaque fois. Et je te croyais, parce que je pensais que c'était ce que tu étais.

On va voir, Docteur, si, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu trouveras encore la force de me pardonner. Si tu trouveras la force de me regarder dans les yeux et de me cracher cet odieux mensonge. Une glaire de faux espoirs que tu as piétinés, petit Dieu, lorsque tu as écrasé Gallifrey.

On va voir si tu arrive à me ressortir ce mensonge, Docteur. Parce que moi, je te le dis tout de suite. Tu es tout pour moi, tu es le seul univers que je voudrais avoir, mais, ce mensonge, je serais toujours incapable de te le dire. Je serais toujours incapable de te pardonner.

Et je sais que j'en suis désolé.

Entièrement et toujours à toi,

H. Saxon

OoOooOooOoo

Cher Docteur,

Ton culot, je vais te le faire bouffer. Tes bons sentiments, tes remords et tes promesses, je vais te les fourrer dans le ventre que je t'aurais ouvert, dans ce torse que j'aurais laissé béant, entre tes deux cœurs dont tu es résolument incapable de faire usage.

Bien sûr, tu es revenu, avec des deux animaux de compagnie. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu as mis deux ans, cependant. Tu aurais dû mettre plus. Peut-être que, d'ici là, je serais parvenu à dompter la rage. Tu es revenu, cependant, et cette rage, tu vas la subir. Parce que j'en ai besoin, et que tu as osé, osé, au téléphone, me vomir tes mensonges.

_Tout ce que nous avons, c'est l'un et l'autre ? Nous pouvons partir, au travers des étoiles, si c'est ce que tu souhaites ? _Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Est-ce que tu t'entends ?

Ce culot, cette naïveté, Docteur. Tu vas les payer. Tu vas le regretter. Tu vas regretter de rouvrir ces choses que j'essaye d'étouffer. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir donné le besoin d'écrire une nouvelle lettre. Tu vas regretter de me faire me sentir toujours plus mal, de me faire hésiter à accepter ce que je sais être des mensonges.

C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Docteur. Mentir. Est-ce que tu te dis, parfois, que tu ne fais que détruire un peu plus ? Je veux m'exorciser de toi. T'éradiquer de ma vie. Je ne veux plus me sentir si mal, je ne veux plus rester des heures, immobile, à contempler le téléphone sur lequel tu m'as contacté dans l'espoir vain que tu rappelles.

Va crever, Docteur. Ou plutôt, non. Restes en vie, que je puisse avoir le plaisir de t'anéantir.

A jamais tiens,

H. Saxon

OoOooOooOoo

Cher Docteur,

Je t'ai humilié, je t'ai frappé, je t'ai craché au visage, je t'ai réduit à rien, moins que rien, un étrange gnome que j'ai mis en cage et que je moque chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute que je le croise. Je t'ai rendu pathétique et pitoyable, et toi, tu continues à mentir.

Tu agrippes les barreaux de ta cage, comme si c'est moi que tu voulais toucher et effleurer. Tu me fixes droit dans les yeux, et tu essayes de le dire. Le mensonge. Je ne te laisse jamais faire, et je pars toujours avant. Je suis en train de la réduire en poussière, ta précieuse Terre. Tu t'en rends bien compte, vieil imbécile ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me pardonner. Je ne t'en donne pas l'autorisation. Moi, je ne te pardonne pas.

Que faut-il que je fasse, pour rompre ce foutu lien ? Pour que tu cesses de me regarder comme ça, comme si tu comprenais, comme si rien n'avait changé ? Pour que je cesse de revenir vers toi, incapable de tuer, toujours prêt à me confier ou à parler ? Pour que je cesse d'en avoir besoin, d'en avoir envie ?

Ne peux-tu pas simplement crever ? Je sais que tu m'en veux, que tu bous de l'intérieur. Laisse-moi le voir. J'ai besoin de le voir. Tu n'as pas le droit de me pardonner quand moi je ne peux pas. Je veux que tu déchaînes ta rage sur moi. Je veux ta pleine attention, je veux que tu relâches la Bête et que tu la laisses me déchirer. Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Tu la lâches sur Gallifrey, tu crois la lâcher sur moi, et quand c'est ce que je souhaite, tu ne peux plus ?

Je veux que nous nous battions, que nous nous jetions mutuellement à nos gorges. Je veux que nous nous déchirions, encore, encore, encore, encore, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir nous régénérer, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir ressentir. Jusqu'à ce que toi, tu ne puisses plus rien signifier pour moi, et jusqu'à ce que moi, je ne puisse trouver grâce à tes yeux.

Tu la vois, toute cette rage, Docteur ? Tu la sens ? Elle me consume. Je veux qu'elle me consume et éteigne le reste. Laisse-la faire. Laisse-la éteindre l'affection. Tu peux comprendre, non ? Que je suis incapable de continuer à vivre et avancer quand je m'arrête chaque fois que je croise ton regard. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, vraiment, c'est juste de crever dans tes bras.

Va bien te faire voir, Docteur.

H. Saxon

OoOooOooOoo

Cher Docteur,

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'écrire depuis quelques temps, à présent. Rassilion sait que j'en avais envie. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Et toutes ces choses, elles tournaient autour de toi. Je suis mort, dans tes bras. Etrange ironie. Je suis revenu à la vie, et tu étais là.

Tant de choses, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ? Tu l'as vu, tu les as vu, mes tentatives de te détruire ? Bien sûr, que tu les as vu. Je me suis laissé mourir pour te blesser, tu le sais. Ça a fonctionné, je crois. Tu es laid, quand tu pleures. Mais, puisque nous sommes entre nous, que tu ne verras jamais cela, je peux aussi être honnête. C'est rare, de l'être. Même avec soit même. Tu devrais essayer, de temps à autre. Je peux te le dire, donc. Que j'avais peur, Docteur. En bloquant ma régénération, je savais que je te ferais du mal, mais j'étais terrifié. Et, en un sens, je me disais- au moins, ça s'arrêtera. Tout. Les tambours et la rage. Et tu pleurais, c'était rassurant. Ça donnait l'impression que tes mots, que ton mensonge, étaient peut-être vrais, au fond. J'avais passé un an à massacrer ta chère espèce humaine, et tu n'avais pas versé une larme. Et voilà que tu pleurais pour moi. Je t'en remercie. Je me suis senti mieux, pour quelques instants.

Et pourtant, tu sais, quand je t'ai revu, dans la décharge, la rage était de retour. C'est de ta faute, bien sûr. A beugler comme le veau que tu es que tu veux m'aider, que tu peux m'aider. Parce qu'il faut absolument que tu mentes, c'est plus fort que toi. Tu en as dit, des mensonges. Et moi, j'ai repris mes tentatives pour te briser. J'ai éradiqué la race humaine, moins deux, pendant seize heures, trente deux minutes et douze secondes. Je crois que c'est un record. Tu peux bien me concéder une place dans le Panthéon de la vilainie pour ça, non ?

Je t'ai foudroyé sur place, je t'ai attaché à une chaise, j'ai menacé tes petites bêtes domestiques, je t'ai fait te jeter d'un vaisseau, je t'ai envoyé des missiles. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je n'y avais pas mis du cœur. C'est toujours comme ça, avec toi. J'y mets tout ce que j'ai. Parce que tu mérites l'apothéose de ce que je peux t'offrir. J'en suis désolé si ce que j'offre est une apothéose d'horreur.

Mais, tu sais, je crois que c'est toi qui a gagné. Je le dis et je l'écris, parce que cette lettre, je pense la brûler. Avant qu'elle ne te parvienne, bien sûr. Parce qu'aussi bas, aussi loin que je t'ai repoussé, qu'importe le mal que je t'ai fait, tu reviens toujours. Et tu m'as regardé, ligoté, moi qui venais de tenter d'assassiner ta précieuse petite humaine, et tu m'as dit que je pouvais être bien plus que ça. Tu m'as dit que je pourrais être magnifique. Que ce serait un honneur de voyager avec moi. Que tu ne savais pas ce que tu serais, sans moi.

Tu ne mentais pas, à cet instant, pas vrai ? Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Tu ne mentais pas. Tu le pensais vraiment. J'ai commis l'erreur de croire que si, pourtant. Tu l'as bien vu. Je t'ai repoussé. Quand j'ai cru comprendre, j'ai cru mourir en même temps. Oh, la rage. Elle en aurait brûlé les étoiles, je crois. Je t'en ai tant voulu, Docteur. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai vraiment essayé de te tuer. Tu l'as remarqué ?

J'ai vraiment compris, Docteur, quand tu n'as pas tiré. Tu aurais pu. Tu aurais eu tous les droits pour. Et, cette fois, je ne t'en aurais même pas voulu. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et je t'ai aimé pour ça.

Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu me pardonner, Docteur. Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas vraiment fait, et que le pardon est le mensonge. Mais pas le reste. Le reste, tu le pensais et tu le penses. Je crois que tu le penses toujours.

Alors, Docteur, si je peux me permettre, je le pense aussi. Je ne te le dirais sans doute jamais en face, bien sûr. Ne soyons pas ridicule. Mais je ne sais pas non plus ce que je ferais sans toi. Et je suis désolé.

Parce que je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas te pardonner. Docteur, je suis sur Gallifrey, aujourd'hui. Et je suis heureux de te dire que la Guerre est finie. Grâce à toi. J'aurais dû croire les rumeurs, il semblerait.

Les tambours sont partis. La rage est partie. La Guerre est finie. Tu n'avais pas menti.

Docteur, je ne sais pas si je te recroiserais. Je ne sais pas si, lorsque ce sera le cas, je trouverais en moi le courage de me tenir à tes côtés. Je sais que nos chemins sont toujours opposés, je sais que je me suis éloigné. J'aime toujours les formes amusantes dans la fumée, j'aime toujours le son du combat et l'adrénaline du chaos. Il y a, entre nous, et surtout par ma faute, des blessures qui ne guériront plus. Je ne suis plus Koschei, tu n'es plus Theta. Mais, pour l'instant, assis au pied du Mont Perdition, je me permets, tu me pardonneras, de le prétendre encore un peu.

Tout à toi,

Koschei

OoOooOooOoo

Cher Docteur,

J'ai hâte. Je sais que je te reverrais bientôt. Tu ne le sais pas, et c'est pour le mieux. Je te connais bien. Si tu venais à apprendre ce que je prépare, tu viendrais sûrement en grande pompe ici même, et tu mettrais tout mes plans en l'air, comme tu as l'admirable talent pour le faire.

J'aimerais autant que tu ne le fasses pas, tu t'en doutes. Celui-ci m'a pris des années à mettre en place. Tout ces esprits à collecter, ces technologies à voler. Te suivre à la trace et soigneusement arranger ta rencontre avec l'une de tes petites humaines. Tu l'aimes beaucoup, celle-ci, n'est ce pas ? Elle me plaisait bien aussi, au début. Moins, depuis que tu n'as d'yeux que pour elle.

Je sais pertinemment, bien sûr, que le cadeau que je me tue -que je me tue, Docteur, tu n'as pas idée- à te faire ne va pas te plaire. Tu vas sûrement me sortir de très longs et très grands et très grandiloquents discours sur le bien, sur le mal, sur la morale, et blah blah blah, et blah blah blah. Je sais que tu n'auras même pas la décence de me remercier de tout ces efforts que je fournis. Mais j'espère, Docteur, que tu verras au-dessus de ton ridicule petit blocage. Que tu verras les efforts que j'ai fourni, que tu comprendras que c'est un pas que je fais vers toi.

Parce que c'est le cas, Docteur. Je n'essayerai pas de prendre contrôle du monde, de l'univers, ou je ne sais quoi. Oh, bien sûr, je ne me priverai pas pour tuer quelques personnes par ci, par là. Trois fois rien. Des broutilles. Les humains sont si périssables, de toute façon. Tuer un humain, c'est presque l'équivalent d'un yaourt jeté avant la date limite de péremption. Un peu dommage, mais, vraiment, on s'en moque.

Si tu savais, Docteur, comme tout est différent sans les tambours. Comme on se sent plus libre, plus soit même. C'est peut-être pour cela que je suis enfin une femme, d'ailleurs. Cela aussi, ça promet d'être amusant. Tu as toujours eu une attitude intéressante -pour ne pas dire ridicule- auprès des femmes.

Je ne ressens plus la haine d'autrefois. J'ai même du mal à comprendre d'où elle avait bien pu venir. Il y a bien des choses pour lesquelles je t'en veux. Il y a bien des choses pour lesquelles tu m'en veux. Mais j'espère que nous pourrons les dépasser. J'espère, Docteur, que tu te rendras compte que nous ne sommes pas si différents.

J'ai besoin de retrouver mon ami. De te retrouver, toi.

C'est pour ça que la hâte et l'impatience me font tant bouillir. Je t'observe sans cesse depuis des années. J'ai hâte que tu m'observes de nouveau en retour. Avide que je suis de ton attention. Rassilion, je m'apprête tout de même à réveiller les morts pour l'obtenir ! Toi et moi, nous avons toujours eu un petit penchant pour le théâtral et le dramatique, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu seras splendide, Docteur. A la tête de l'armée des morts. Le grand vengeur, le grand sauveur de l'univers. J'ose espérer que la place que tu m'as toujours promise est toujours vacante, à tes côtés. Je me sens prête, je le crois, à essayer de m'approcher, de nouveau, de toi.

Et peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais le courage de t'envoyer toutes ces lettres que j'ai conservée, malgré le temps passé.

A jamais tienne,

Missy

OoOooOooOoo

Cher Docteur,

Tu es véritablement irrécupérable. Je te rappelle, très cher Docteur, très cher imbécile aux cheveux gris et au regard de hibou, que je suis supposée être morte. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que, traditionnellement, ma « mort » ne peut pas être outrepassée avant trois mois. Ça casse l'effet dramatique de la chose.

Je plaisante, bien sûr. Je crois. Je pense que ce doit toujours être un sujet un tantinet sensible, pour toi. Ou peut-être pas. C'est toi qui a avancé, de ton plein gré, les derniers mots que Saxon t'avait adressés. Et je t'en remercie, Docteur. C'était, effectivement, une chose tout à fait charmante à me dire.

Ce que je voulais dire par là, néanmoins, c'est que je n'apprécie en aucun cas de me lever un matin et de découvrir, sur le pas de ma porte, un cadran de confession.

Qu'as-tu fait, Docteur ? Dans quel danger t'es-tu engagé ? Au nom de qui, de quoi ? Pourquoi crois-tu donc si nécessaire de m'envoyer ça, maintenant ?

Tu sais, vieille tête de mule, il n'y a strictement rien qui t'oblige à faire face, seul. Pourquoi t'y obstines tu ? Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas de l'aide, du soutien ? Ce cadran de confession, Docteur, c'est la chose la plus perturbante que tu ais pu m'envoyer. Parce qu'il me flatte. Evidemment. Il est la preuve que tu me considères toujours, après tout ce temps, comme la personne la plus importante de ton existence. Mais il me met aussi en colère, Docteur. Formidablement en colère. Je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps, vraiment longtemps.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc faut-il que tu agisses comme si tu étais seul au monde ? Sans attache ? Sans soutien ? Demandes de l'aide, si tu vas mal. Demandes de l'aide, si tu as peur. N'envoie pas ton testament.

Parce que ce testament, Docteur, il me terrifie. Les pensées qu'il fait naître en moi. Les angoisses. Les peurs. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, Docteur. Tu le sais ? Je te l'interdis. Je te l'interdis strictement. Je t'interdis même de seulement l'envisager. Tu ne peux pas, pas maintenant. Jamais.

Alors, ce cadran, je vais te le rendre. Je vais te le ramener, en main propre. Quelque soit le problème auquel tu fais face, je m'assurerai que tu t'en sortes en vie. Et je te giflerai, pour ton idiotie. Et si, d'aventure, tu venais malgré tout à mourir, Docteur, je viendrai graver des insanités sur ta tombe. Pour oublier que j'aurai envie de m'y laisser mourir aussi.

Parce que tu es mon ami. Tu es même plus que ça. Et je sais qu'il me faut du temps pour parvenir à te le dire. Ça n'en demeure pas moins vrai. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, ce ne le sera jamais.

A jamais tienne, stupide écossais grisonnant,

Missy

OoOooOooOoo

Cher Docteur,

Tu es parti. Tu as osé partir. Tu as osé me laisser sur Skaro. Sur Skaro, Docteur, entre tout autre lieu. Est-ce que tu voulais me tuer ? Parce que, vraiment, tu n'es pas passé loin de réussir. Fuir de Skaro n'est pas une mince affaire. Et tu le sais. Comme tu devrais savoir que les Daleks me terrifient. Ils me rappellent cette guerre où tu n'étais pas là.

Je le sais, Docteur, que tu m'as laissé en arrière à cause de ce que j'ai fait à ta précieuse petite humaine de compagnie. Mais tu devrais me connaître. C'était plus fort que moi. Et c'était amusant, vraiment. Tu l'aurais vu si tu avais eu ne serait-ce qu'une once d'humour dans ce corps desséché qui est le tiens. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à jouer avec elle. Sans compter, que, vraiment, cette fois-ci, j'estime tout de même avoir accompli plus de bonnes choses que de mauvaises choses. J'ai tout de même enfoncé un doigt dans l'œil de Davros, Docteur. Tu aurais dû avoir le bon goût de m'applaudir.

Mais je sais que tu en aurais été incapable. J'en ai bien conscience. J'en avais conscience, dès l'instant où je l'ai fait monter dans cette carcasse de Dalek, la précieuse petite Clara. Mais je l'ai fait quand même. Docteur, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi. Ou peut-être que si. L'attrait était là, tu me connais, l'attrait du chaos. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Tu sais, Docteur, je pensais m'être séparé de la colère et de la rancœur. Je me mentais à moi-même. Elle a changé de cible, voilà tout.

Lorsque je l'ai revue, ta stupide humaine, je l'ai haïe. A agir comme si elle te connaissait mieux que moi. Comme si elle était ta meilleure amie. Comme si elle était la seule à se soucier de toi. Le toupet, l'arrogance de cette créature insignifiante, Docteur. Comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'enfermer, jouer avec ses émotions. A l'attacher comme un gibier qu'on s'apprête à dépecer. A la jeter dans un trou pour en mesurer la profondeur. C'est pathétique, quand j'y réfléchis, maintenant, à tête reposée. Parce que c'est de la jalousie. Je pensais en être au-dessus. La grande et ancienne Dame du Temps, jalouse d'une humaine au visage ridiculement large qui couine comme une sourie qu'on écrase.

Mais, entre nous, Docteur… Quel nom as-tu crié, lorsque les Daleks nous ont tiré dessus ? Le mien, ou celui de Clara ? Je crois le savoir. Et ça ne me plaît pas.

Alors, bien sûr, tu as secouru ta petite bête, et tu m'as dit de partir, avec ton regard terrible, sévère, meurtrier. Tu m'as laissée. Le plus drôle, Docteur, c'est que je ne t'en ais même pas voulu. Parce que je me suis simplement sentie vidée.

J'ai essayé, Docteur. J'ai vraiment essayé. De t'aider. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne puisses jamais apprécier qui je suis devenue. Et j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de changer pour toi.

N'oublie jamais que je suis tienne,

Missy

OoOooOooOoo

Cher Docteur,

Demain, je serais exécutée. Pour tous les crimes dont je me suis rendue coupable. Des petits cloportes vont me traîner sur l'échafaud, dans l'espoir de se saisir de mon corps pour l'enfermer un millénaire dans une boîte. Ils plaisantent, ça les amuse. Je suis, apparemment, le clou de leur collection. Une Dame du Temps, c'est tellement rare. Quel plaisir de l'assassiner.

J'ai cru comprendre, Docteur, que c'est toi qui seras le bourreau. Ça ne me surprend pas. Ça m'effraie, cependant. L'idée de mourir ne m'enchante guère, je ne chercherais pas à le cacher. Mais je hais l'idée que ce soit toi qui me la donnes, cette mort.

Tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as déjà dévié l'arme de ma tête, tu as déjà renoncé plusieurs fois, par le passé. Tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma main tremble malgré tout. Je ne sais pas dans quel état d'esprit tu seras. Je ne sais jamais, lorsque je commets quelque chose que tu désapprouves, si ce sera l'acte de trop. Celui qui te détournera de moi, celui qui te fera perdre espoir en moi. Est-ce que Clara, c'était cet acte-là ? Est-ce que ce sera suffisamment pour que tu décides que je ne mérite plus de vivre ?

La mort m'effraie, l'image de ton regard vide de reconnaissance et d'amitié me terrifie. Quelle sera ton expression ? Quels seront tes mots ? Est-ce que tu me contempleras avec dégoût ? Est-ce que tu prétendras ne m'avoir jamais connue ?

Docteur, c'est peut-être la dernière lettre que je t'écris. C'est une affreuse pensée, ça. Et je sais que c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû être capable de changer. J'aurais dû changer. Je ne veux pas que tu me tue. La dernière fois que j'avais cru que tu le ferais, ça m'avait détruite.

Je t'en prie, Docteur. Laisse-moi une autre chance. Une dernière chance. Je veux pouvoir me rattraper, me racheter. Je veux essayer de changer. Je veux pouvoir tendre la main vers toi, comme ton amie, comme l'enfant que j'étais et que, je crois, tu aimais. Laisse-moi une dernière chance de rassembler le courage de te dire ce que je ne te dis pas, de te montrer ces lettres. Laisse-moi une dernière chance de réparer ce que j'ai détruit, Docteur, même si je ne la mérite pas.

Docteur, je t'en prie. Je veux me tenir à tes côtés. Je suis ton amie. Et je le serai toujours. T'en souviens-tu ? Sans espoir, sans témoin, sans récompense. Je suis ton amie.

A jamais et pour toujours tienne,

Missy

OoOooOooOoo

Cher Docteur,

Je me sens au bord du gouffre. J'ai l'impression de sombrer et de tomber. Sans espoir de remonter. Je m'assois près du piano, et je joue, je joue, comme si ça allait étouffer les cris qui résonnent dans ma tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça, Docteur ? Pourquoi les remords me frappent maintenant ?

A chaque seconde, à chaque minute, il y a un nouveau visage qui me revient, un nouveau nom. Tout ces gens que j'ai tué, tout ces gens que j'ai vu mourir. Tout ces feux que j'ai allumés et tous ceux que j'ai vu brûler. Tout le mal que je t'ai fait, et que tu m'as fait. Je ne peux plus fermer mes yeux. Ça me fait sombrer dans un cauchemar qui ne semble pas avoir de fin. Je ne peux pas garder les yeux ouverts. Ça me met face aux fantômes qui me tournent autour.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à tout cela, Docteur. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi. Toutes ces personnes que j'ai tuées. Je pleure, quand je suis seule, Docteur. Parfois, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. La solitude est écrasante, il n'y a que le piano pour échapper à la culpabilité.

Je me sens si mal. Je me sens affreuse, et laide, et impardonnable. J'ai envie de détruire tout ce qu'il y a dans le coffre, parfois. J'ai envie de me rouler en boule et de ne plus jamais bouger. C'est des pulsions de rage et de tristesse qui s'enchaînent et se succèdent sans logique.

Docteur, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois là, avec moi, plus souvent, à mes côtés. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à traverser tout cela, à dépasser tout cela. Et j'ai besoin d'être assez brave pour m'ouvrir à toi, aussi. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Déjà des années, n'est-ce pas ? Et, pourtant, je ne t'ai pas parlé, je n'ai jamais pleuré devant toi.

Tu es rentré, tout à l'heure, pendant que j'écrivais cette lettre. Et j'aurais pu te la faire lire, Docteur. Et j'aurais pu sortir toutes les autres, et te les montrer aussi. Je les ai toujours. Je les garde, contre mon cœur, dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Je ne les quitte jamais. Juste au cas où.

Je ne l'ai pas fait, pourtant. Tu m'as demandé ce que j'écrivais, et je t'ai souri, et je t'ai dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était un mensonge. Nous sommes doués pour nous mentir. Ces lettres, elles me maintiennent à flot, Docteur. Elles conservent le lien qui nous unit, les émotions que je t'adresse, et m'empêche de m'éloigner. Elles me permettent de te parler, sans mentir, sans filtre. Tu dois le voir, bien sûr, que ces lettres n'ont pas de filtre. Elles ne s'ornent pas des mensonges qui accompagnent inévitablement nos échanges.

Aujourd'hui, cette lettre, elle me protège des hurlements et des cadavres qui m'entourent. Chaque fois que j'écris ton nom, Docteur, c'est comme si je t'invoquais, et que, soudainement, tu étais près de moi. Docteur. Docteur. Docteur.

C'est à ton nom que je m'accroche, de peur de me perdre et de me noyer dans ce que je fus, ce que je suis, ce que je serai.

A jamais tienne, Docteur,

Missy

OoOooOooOoo

Cher Docteur,

Je brûlerais l'intégralité de ce vaisseau pour comprendre les regards que tu me jette et savoir ce que tu penses de moi. Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour ce qu'Harold Saxon a fait, il y a des années de cela ? Pour ce qu'il a fait à Bill ?

Je vois comment tu la regardes, la petite dans la coque en ferraille où il l'a jetée. Je vois la douleur qui hante ton expression quand tu constates que tu ne pourras pas l'en sortir. Je vois ta fatigue, je vois la froide colère que tu diriges vers l'homme que je fus, il y a plus d'un siècle. Je la comprends, cette colère. Moi aussi, il m'arrive de vouloir le frapper, de vouloir le gifler. Ça ne fait que trois jours que nous sommes coincés avec lui, et l'écart qui me sépare de cette version de moi ne cesse de m'étonner et de me répugner. Les commentaires qu'il sort, l'attitude qu'il a. Je la comprends aussi, cette attitude. Comme je comprends la tienne.

Docteur, il ne te hait plus. Je ne sais pas si tu le vois. Il joue de nouveau avec toi, parce qu'à cette époque, j'étais encore trop perdue pour savoir ce que je devais être. Il vient de perdre ses tambours, il vient de perdre sa rage, et il est encore trop tôt pour accepter toute entière l'affection qu'il te porte. Tu le vois, n'est-ce pas ? Que lui aussi a changé. Tu le vois ? Il ne cherche pas à te détruire. Il a simplement joué avec Bill. Tu le sais bien. Pour nous, pour moi, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Ce que je peux faire subir à tes compagnons. Ça l'était. J'essaye de changer. Il n'en éprouve pas encore le besoin.

Je le vois, parfois, qui semble hésiter à t'écrire une lettre. Il m'observe, en ce moment même, pendant que je le fais. Il ne dit rien, il ne cherche pas à lire, mais il ne juge pas. Il attend que je finisse, je crois. Docteur, j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de la place que j'ai auprès de toi. Ça lui fait peur de voir où j'en suis, où il en sera. Je sais qu'il a envie, aussi, autant que moi, de me tenir près de toi. Mais il est trop fier, il est trop tourné vers le passé et les choses qui font mal.

Docteur, je comprends les sentiments que tu nourris envers Bill, je comprends les émotions que tu diriges contre Saxon. Mais je ne comprends pas les regards que tu me jettes. Tu as l'air de m'analyser, Docteur. Tu es pensif, et, dès que mon regard croise le tiens, tu affectes un air vide d'expression.

Je ne sais pas si tu m'en veux, je ne sais pas si tu vois les changements. Je ne sais pas si tu constates le fossé qui m'éloigne de ce que je fus. Je ne sais pas si tu songes à m'accorder ta confiance. Alors, Docteur, il faut que je te dise, et il faudrait que je te le dise en face…

Docteur, je suis tout à toi. Je veux me tenir à tes côtés. Et je me tuerais moi-même plutôt que songer à t'abandonner.

A toi jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin de tout,

Missy

OoOooOooOoo

Cher Docteur,

Tout n'était que mensonge. Nous aurions dû le savoir. Nous avons toujours été si doués pour mentir, toi et moi.

Rien n'est vrai. Absolument rien n'est vrai. Ils ont menti, ces immondices en robe rouge. Docteur, le mensonge qu'ils nous ont enfoncé dans le crâne. Docteur, les abominations qu'ils ont cachés sous les dorures d'Arcadia. Nous sommes une race et une espèce ignoble, Docteur. Nous sommes les pires monstres qui n'ont jamais pu fouler ce fichu univers que tu prétends sauver.

Que tu prétends sauver, Docteur, parce que je sais, maintenant, qu'il n'y a rien à sauver. Qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu à sauver. L'univers est pourri jusqu'à la moëlle, Docteur, il n'y a rien que ne sois pas gangréné. A cause de nous. Des Seigneurs du Temps. Docteur, si tu savais.

Ce secret, je crois qu'il m'a détruit. Je me sens… je ne me sens même pas. Je suis une coquille vide. Je ne sais quels mots utiliser, Docteur. Je crois qu'il n'y en a aucun pour exprimer le vide absolu qui s'est emparé de moi. Je voudrais hurler, je voudrais fondre en larme, je voudrais m'arracher le visage à coup d'ongles, je voudrais cesser d'exister, je voudrais effacer ce que je suis, ce qui pourrit dans mon code génétique. Mais je ne peux pas, Docteur. Je hurle, et je me débats, et ça fait si mal, Docteur. Et j'ai la sensation de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. D'être étouffé, d'être impuissant, de ne pas avoir le moindre contrôle, le moindre pouvoir, la moindre importance. Lorsque j'ouvre la bouche, ma gorge se serre, je m'étrangle, la bile me monte, m'envahit le palais, et je suis pourtant incapable de vomir. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, les larmes brûlent, elles envahissent ma cornée, mais elles refusent de tomber. Lorsque je m'observe dans la glace, je ne me reconnais pas, je ne vois qu'un inconnu, un mensonge, une illusion ridicule et grotesque. Et je frappe ma tête contre le miroir, et je le pulvérise, et même les centaines d'éclats ne parviennent à me défigurer suffisamment pour que le monstre que je me sens être soit tout à fait visible.

Docteur, ça fait si mal. Je me sens respirer, je me sens être, et c'est un abcès qui me prend à la gorge. Je m'attache à un nom que je croyais être le mien et qui est sans doute le plus hideux mensonge que je me suis raconté. Je voudrais m'arracher à moi-même, me débarrasser de l'horreur d'être quelqu'un, je veux me perdre, je veux m'arracher de mon nom, de mon identité, je veux me sortir du grotesque, je veux plonger et je veux me noyer, m'éteindre, ne plus jamais respirer, ne plus jamais penser.

Et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois là, Docteur. Pour la première fois, je sais que je ne pourrais supporter de te voir, à ce moment-là. Tu es un mensonge aussi, Docteur, et je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes. Ça te ferait tellement de mal. Et tu ne peux pas continuer de vivre, Docteur. Nous ne pouvons plus. Il faut que nous disparaissions. Il faut que tout disparaisse, que tout s'éteigne. C'est à moi de le faire. C'est moi qui suis supposé aimer le chaos.

Et pourtant, Docteur. Je ne me retrouve plus, je n'arrive pas à me retrouver. J'ai détruit Gallifrey toute entière, Docteur. J'ai, enfin, commis ce que je croyais être l'innommable. Ce n'était pas innommable. C'était nécessaire. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas la mort des enfants, et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. Je ne me la pardonne pas moi-même. Et il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je les ai sauvés, Docteur, je les ai sauvés de devenir comme nous. Et je sais que ce sauvetage est ignoble. Mais, Docteur, c'est la seule chose que cet univers peut nous offrir. L'abominable.

Docteur, je les ai tous tués, je les ai tous détruits, et c'est plus de cris encore qui m'hurlent dans les oreilles, c'est plus de corps et de flammes qui s'accumulent devant moi. Et je voudrais me rouler en boule, et tout faire taire, et tout faire cesser. Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas.

Docteur, tout n'était que mensonges. Docteur, je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que ce que nous avons partagé, ce que nous avons vécu, le soit aussi. Docteur, je ne veux pas que tu sois là, mais je ne peux plus respirer. Je ne veux pas te voir, mais je ne peux plus sortir de la spirale où je suis tombé. Docteur, je ne te veux pas à mes côtés, mais je n'ai jamais eu tant besoin de toi.

Tu es un mensonge, je suis un mensonge, mais j'ai l'impression que la seule vérité qui fut vraiment se trouvait dans les sourires que nous échangions autrefois. Je veux les oublier, je veux m'en détacher pour faire ce qui doit être fait, mais je sens que je m'y accroche, de peur de disparaître tout à fait.

Docteur, je ne suis plus qu'à toi,

Et je ne sais plus qui je suis.

OoOooOooOoo

Cher Docteur,

Il y a parfois des jours où j'ai l'impression d'aller mieux. La douleur initiale et l'arrachement suintant des premiers instants semblent s'anesthésier, et je me sens comme en apesanteur. Je marche et je parle et je touche comme si je n'avais pas vraiment de contact avec ce qui m'entoure. Je n'ai plus mal. Je flotte, au milieu d'un océan noir dont je ne vois pas le fond, sans couler, sans m'élever. Dans ces instants où la douleur est lointaine, ou, du moins, suffisamment intégrée et acceptée pour que je ne la sente plus, j'ai la sensation et l'impression que je serais peut-être capable de dépasser l'affreux mal-être, l'horrible étouffement, dans lequel je me suis perdu.

Je crois, Docteur, que ces jours-là, je te les dois. Ces jours de mieux. Je les dois aux messages que tu m'envoies, que tu envoies à O, et à la certitude que j'ai de te revoir bientôt. Je les dois aux sourires que tu me fais esquisser alors que je ne pensais plus jamais pouvoir sourire vraiment, et que je sens, aujourd'hui, ingénus. Tu m'offres la stabilité et l'ancrage. Tu me fais me sentir utile quand tu me contactes pour ne plus te sentir si mal et si seule.

Alors, je te le demande, Docteur. Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle ? Les jours comme cela ne durent qu'un temps. Après eux, c'est pire encore. Comme frappé de plein fouet par un camion. Je m'écrase et je m'étale et je m'aplatis sur l'asphalte, écrasé par la douleur, étalé sur les mensonges, aplati par l'impossible de ce que je n'aurais jamais. Je revois les messages que je t'envoie, et je m'étouffe dans les larmes et les cris qui ne sortent toujours pas. Je pense à ton sourire, je pense à ton rire, je pense aux moments que j'ai passés à tes côtés. J'ai la sensation de les sentir m'échapper et se troubler. Je sens que je pourrais les oublier.

Sourire est chaque jour plus difficile. Prétendre que je suis plus qu'un spectre éclaté. Que je sais qui je suis, derrière tout ces noms que j'ai eus et que je ne connais plus.

Je repense au plan que j'ai mis en place. C'est un mauvais plan, Docteur. Je ne connais rien de mes alliés, et je ne le cherche pas. C'est une mission suicide. Avec un peu de chance, la stupidité de la chose te prendra par surprise, et tu mourras avec moi.

Tu es cruelle, Docteur. Ton espoir et tes plaisanteries me renvoient chaque fois à la colère, à la trahison, au vide. Je revois Gallifrey qui brûle, mes mains qui dégoulinent de sang. Tu es cruelle, parce que même sans être là, tu me saisis par le col et me force à me maintenir à flot. Tu joues les phares dans la nuit, mais tu ne me tires jamais de la tempête. Et je suis fatigué, Docteur. Je sais que tu l'es aussi.

Ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais te faire, Docteur. Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. C'est la seule solution. Tu ne comprendrais pas. Nous ne pourrons pas survivre à ça. Nous ne devons pas. En te tuant, je t'épargne de la vérité. Je ne me fais pas assez confiance pour te la cacher toujours, pour t'en protéger toujours.

Ne m'en veux pas, Docteur. Ce n'est plus une question de haine, je te le promets. Je te protégerais, aussi longtemps que je serais capable de jouer le jeu. Pour toi, je vais sourire, je vais applaudir, et je vais tout détruire. Ce n'est plus une question de haine. C'est une question de bienveillance. C'est une question d'amour. Comme toi, tu m'as appris à le faire. Être cruel, par bienveillance et amour.

Docteur, demain, nous allons nous revoir. Tout va bientôt se finir. Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire autrement.

Je t'aime, et je suis à jamais tiens,

O

OoOooOooOoo

Cher Docteur,

Ais-je seulement encore le droit d'user du mot « cher » ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus grand-chose, ces derniers temps. Je prends conscience que tu me hais maintenant bien plus que je ne t'ai jamais haïe. Tu n'as même pas cherché à cacher l'horreur et le mépris que je t'inspirais. Quand je t'ai fais comprendre qui j'étais, Docteur, j'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardais. Je te dégoûtais. Je te répugnais. Je te donnais envie de vomir. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant. Toi qui me regardais encore dans les yeux quand je venais d'éradiquer ta précieuse race humaine, toi qui me disais que je pouvais être magnifique.

Tout à une fin, il semblerait. Était-ce celle-là, la trahison de trop ?

Tu vois, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais aller plus mal. Merci de m'avoir montré que si, je le pouvais. Tu as même réussi à me faire te haïr de nouveau, Docteur. Tu m'as regardé comme on regarde un inconnu, comme si j'étais la pire chose qui puisses t'arriver. Toi qui m'as un jour tendu la main en m'avouant que tu avais toujours voulu te trouver à mes côtés. Tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi, tu as laissé cette humaine me tirer dessus. Tu m'as accusé de t'avoir menti. Il y avait eu des années que je n'avais pas eu à ce point envie de t'arracher les yeux, la langue, la bouche, pour te faire taire. Te faire taire, Docteur. Je ne t'ai pas trahi, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu le faire. Pas depuis Missy.

Je t'ai de nouveau haïe, Docteur. Juste par instants. Lorsque l'anesthésie se brisait et que je sentais remonter la bile et les larmes. J'ai hurlé, j'ai tué, je t'ai humiliée et forcée à me donner mon nom. Comme j'avais coutume de le faire. J'en avais besoin. Retrouver ce que j'étais, qui j'étais. Ça n'a pas fonctionné. Parce que tu regardais ce que j'essayais d'être avec haine, et que tu ne m'avais jamais regardé avec haine.

Docteur, tu me hais, tu ne supportes plus la vue que je t'offre. Je le comprends. Est-ce pour cela que tu as fait ça ? Tu aurais pu te contenter de me dénoncer, tu aurais pu contenter de m'arrêter. Pourquoi me livrer à eux ? Pourquoi m'arracher mon filtre de perception ? A quel instant de ta vie cette laideur a-t-elle bien pu grandir en toi ?

Trois mois, Docteur. Il m'a fallu trois mois pour leur échapper. Ça n'a l'air de rien, trois petits mois, pour un Seigneur du Temps. Mais ça l'est. C'est énorme. C'est interminable. Ils m'ont parqué dans un train, dans un camp. Rasé, marqué, affamé, humilié, frappé comme un animal. J'ai revu l'horreur, Docteur. Tu as rajouté de nouveaux cris et de nouveaux corps dans l'amoncellement qui me suit à la trace. Quel monstre abominable vois tu maintenant en moi pour penser ainsi que c'est là ce que je mérite ? Le même, peut-être, que j'ai vu dans les éclats de mon miroir ?

Je me suis enfui, Docteur, mais je suis vidé. De mon énergie, de ma force. Je n'arrive même plus à te haïr. Je veux juste que tout s'arrête. Je veux que les cris se taisent. Je ne veux plus avoir mal. Je ne veux plus penser à ton mépris et à ta haine. Et il me faudra attendre soixante-dix-sept ans pour cela. Et tu ne seras pas là. Et je serais seul.

Je suis un monstre, Docteur, par ma génétique, par mon espèce, et par ce que je suis. Une ignoble abomination. Et toi aussi. Je le sais, Docteur. Tu l'as, de toute évidence, enfin compris aussi. Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je n'en chercherais pas. Et je ne t'épargnerais pas.

Je suis fatigué, Docteur. Par pitié, laisse-moi mettre un terme à tout cela.

A jamais tiens, peu importe ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire maintenant,

Maître.

OoOooOooOoo

Cher Docteur,

Les soixante-dix-sept ans sont passés, et je vais te revoir dans cinq heures trente-huit, maintenant. Je sais que tu seras là. Tu ne rateras pas le grand final.

Le grand final, quelle ridicule appellation. Il n'y a rien de grand dans la fin à laquelle je nous condamne. Grand induit la notion du beau. Ce sera laid. Nous sommes laids, Docteur. Je suis laid.

La solitude, Docteur, la solitude de ces dernières années, elle a bouffé tout ce qui, en moi, était encore debout, résistait encore. Merci pour ça. Tu m'as fait lâcher prise, enfin. J'ai senti la haine, venant de tant d'inconnus, de gens que je n'avais jamais vus, une deuxième peau, par-dessus celle-ci que, visiblement, les gens ne trouvaient pas à leur goût. Et je n'ai jamais trouvé la force de la refléter. Je t'ai croisé, Docteur, plusieurs fois, et tu n'as jamais su qui j'étais. J'ai essayé de t'aider, parfois. Je n'avais jamais la force de faire plus.

Peu importe, maintenant. C'est fini. J'espère que ça va l'être. Il est temps. Docteur, un Seigneur du Temps vit trop longtemps. Tu le sais. Je me suis perdu moi-même, tu m'as prouvé que tu t'étais perdue toi-même. Tu n'es plus l'enfant joyeux et heureux que je connaissais. Tu n'es plus le sauveur au cœur si grand et à la bonté si large que j'aimais. C'est fini. Je vais te rejoindre, au pied de la Dame d'Argent, et nous allons mourir ensemble.

Peut-être. Parce que, après tout, je te connais. C'est bien la seule chose dont je suis certain, la seule chose qui n'est pas un mensonge. Je te connais, mieux que personne. Je sais que tu peux très bien t'être amusée à détruire la seule chose, le seul objectif qui m'a fait tenir jusqu'ici. Ce serait tout à fait ton genre.

Alors, dans ce cas, tant pis pour toi. Je te laisserai découvrir la vérité, et je la laisserai te détruire. Comme tu m'as achevé en me jetant dans la fosse au lion. Pour moi, en tout cas, ce sera bel et bien fini. Quel que soit le sort que tu vas me réserver. Est-ce que tu vas actionner le levier, cette fois ? Est-ce que tu te contenteras de m'exiler ? Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je le verrais bien.

Je suis assis à côté de ton Tardis, Docteur. Juste à côté de la villa de Barton, où tu l'y as laissé. Je nous ai vu partir, il y a quelques heures, en moto. Tu ne m'as pas vu. J'y suis, juste au cas où. Au cas où tu te montres fidèle à toi-même, et que tu me mettes en échec. Parce que ça y est, Docteur.

Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage. Mais j'ai cessé d'y accorder la moindre importance.

Je vais glisser toutes ces lettres que je t'ai écrite, dans l'un de ces tiroirs où tu entasses tout ce qui comptes pour toi. Peut-être que tu les trouveras, peut-être pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'y accorde plus d'importance.

Docteur, ma chère Docteur. Theta. C'est la dernière fois que je t'écris. C'est la dernière fois que je cherche à mettre des mots sur ce que tu es pour moi, sur ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. Je vais essayer de le faire bien.

Il fut un temps où tu étais toute ma vie. Tu y es entré comme une étoile filante, toute en sourire et en rire et en bonté et en grandeur d'âme. Tu m'as ouvert la porte de cette boîte bleue, et nous avons volé au travers des étoiles. Nous nous sommes séparés, nous nous sommes déchirés, nous nous sommes égorgés. Nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous nous sommes alliés, nous nous sommes soutenus. Nous nous sommes haïs, nous nous sommes rejetés.

Mais, par-dessus tout, je le crois bien, nous nous sommes aimés. De notre drôle de façon, de notre fantaisiste manière. C'était tordu, c'était destructeur, mais c'était sublime, aussi. Tu as été magnifique, Docteur. Tu as été vraie.

Je t'ai aimé. Peut-être est-ce toujours le cas.

Ça n'a plus d'importance.

Sans espoir, sans témoin, sans récompense. Docteur, je te dis adieu.

Koschei

OoOooOooOoo

Elle a un goût amer, dans la bouche, alors qu'elle revient, dans son Tardis, récupérer sa Famille. Prétendre qu'ils partaient de nouveau pour un beau voyage, une belle aventure.

Elle n'arrive pas à sourire tout à fait. Elle voit, sous ses yeux, les ruines de Gallifrey. Elle entend la voix du Maître qui lui avouait son crime.

Il faut qu'elle le fasse, pourtant. Sourire. Graham et Ryan le font bien. Ils attendent ça d'elle. Elle est supposée être le Docteur enjoué. Celle qui a dépassé le poids de tout ce qui faisait mal autrefois, et qui souriait, et qui n'était que bonheur.

Elle n'a pas le droit de se perdre dans les souvenirs. Elle n'a pas le droit de sentir la bile monter en comptant le nombre d'enfants qui se trouvaient sur Gallifrey. Elle n'a pas le droit de se laisser envahir par la culpabilité en se souvenant du regard qu'avait eu le Maître quand elle l'avait livré aux Nazis, quand elle l'avait livré au Kazaavins. Elle doit sourire. Alors, elle sourit, les salue d'un ton enjoué.

Yaz est la dernière à entrer. Son sourire est plus timide, mais le Docteur ne s'y attarde pas. Elle se détourne déjà vers la console du Tardis, pour cacher la colère et la douleur qu'elle sent monter dans ses yeux.

Graham et Ryan lui emboîtent le pas, comme ils le font toujours. Elle ne remarque pas que ce n'est pas le cas de Yaz.

Yaz s'est baissée, elle a ramassée quelque chose qui trônait, dans un coin du Tardis, tout près de l'entrée, que le Docteur n'avait pas pris la peine d'observer. Yaz lui a jeté un regard, à cet objet, et l'a ensuite tourné, perplexe, vers elle.

« Docteur ? »

Elle ne répond que par un petit bruit distrait. Elle n'a aucune envie de parler. Elle ne peut pas le montrer. Elle fait mine d'être passionnée par les boutons sur lesquels elle appuie.

« Il y a des lettres, qui vous sont adressées. »

Un silence qui s'installe. Elle ne dit rien, elle tripote ses boutons, mais elle écoute.

« Un certain… Koschei ? »

Et le Docteur se fige tout à fait.

**FIN**


End file.
